deulonderfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Negació de l'Holocaust
La Negació de l'Holocaust és l'afirmació que l'extermini dels jueus comès pel Tercer Reich durant la II Guerra Mundial, és a dir, l'HolocaustDonald L Niewyk, The Columbia Guide to the Holocaust, Columbia University Press, 2000, p.45: "L'Holocaust es defineix generalment com l'assassinat de més de 5,000,000 jueus pels alemanys durant la II Guerra Mundial." Les estimacions quantitatives dels estudiosos oscil·len entre 5'1 milions i 7'8 milions. no va tenir lloc o que, si més no, no va passar de la manera com s'explica. Elements clau d'aquesta propaganda pseudocientíficaThe Holocaust Denial on Trial i antisemitaÁlvarez Chillida, Gonzalo (2002) El antisemitismo en España: la imagen del judío, 1812-2002. són la negació de qualsevol d'aquests fets: *El govern nazi tenia elaborat un pla d'extermini dels jueus *Més de cinc milions de jueus foren sistemàticament assassinats pels nazis i els seus còmplices *El genocidi va ser dut a terme mitjançant mètodes d'assassinat massiu com ara cambres de gas.Elements clau de la Negació de l'Holocaust: *"Els negacionistes, o "revisionistes," com ells s'autodenominen, qüestionen els tres punts principals de la definició de l'Holocaust Nazi. En primer lloc, sostenen que, malgrat que es produïssin assassinats massius de jueus (tot i que en discuteixin tant la intencionalitat com la innocència de les víctimes), no hi havia pas cap política oficial nazi d'extermini dels jueus. En segon lloc, i, segurament, d'una manera més destacada, afirmen que no hi havia cambres de gas, principalment al camp d'Auschwitz-Birkenau, on els historiadors creuen que hi van ser morts un milió de jueus, precisament en cambres de gas. I, en tercer lloc, els negacionistes manifesten que la mortaldat de jueus europeus durant la II Guerra Mundial fou molt inferior a sis milions de víctimes, proposant, generalment, una xifra situada entre 300.000 i 1'5 millions." Mathis, Andrew E. Holocaust Denial, a Definition,The Holocaust History Project, 2 de juliol del 2004. Actualitzat el 18 de desembre del 2006. *"A la III part tractem dels tres principals fonaments del negacionisme, incloent-hi (...) l'afirmació que les cambres de gas i els forns crematoris s'usaven no pas per a exterminis massius sinó per desinfectar roba i per cremar-hi els cossos de persones que havien mort de malaltia o de sobreexplotació, (...); ... l'afirmació que la xifra de sis milions és una exageració de tal magnitud que les víctimes dels nazis foren sis-centes mil i no pas sis milions; (...) l'afirmació que no hi havia intenció per part del govern nazi d'exterminar la comunitat jueva d'Europa i que l'Holocaust no fou res més que una dissortada conseqüència de les vicissituds de la guerra." Michael Shermer and Alex Grobman. Denying History: : who Says the Holocaust Never Happened and why Do They Say It?, University of California Press, 2000, ISBN 0520234693, p. 3. *"Negació de l'Holocaust: Afirmacions que l'extermini massiu dels jueus pels nazis mai no va tenir lloc; que el nombre de víctimes jueves ha estat desmesuradament exagerat; que l'Holocaust no va ser pas sistemàtic ni tampoc el resultat d'una política oficial; o simplement que l'Holocaust mai no va tenir lloc." What is Holocaust Denial, Yad Vashem website, 2004. Actualitzada el 18 de desembre del 2006. *"Entre les falsedats habitualment difoses, hi ha les afirmaciions que no hi havia pas cambres de gas a Auschwitz, que només foren morts 600,000 jueus i no pas sis milions, i que Hitler no tenia intencions assassines envers els jueus ni cap a d'altres grups perseguits pel seu govern." Holocaust Denial, Anti-Defamation League, 2001. Actualitzat el 28 de juny del 2007."La mena d'afirmacions fetes en la literatura negacionista inclouen les següents: *Només uns quants centenars de milers, i no pas sis milions, de jueus moriren durant la guerra. *Les proves científiques demostren que les cambres de gas no s'haurien pogut usar per exterminar grans quantitats de persones. *El règim nazi tenia una política de deportació dels jueus, no pas d'exterminar-los. *Va haver-hi algunes matances de jueus perpetrades deliberadament, però fou cosa dels pobles de l'Europa de l'Est, i no pas dels nazis. *Van morir jueus als camps de concentració però de gana o de malalties. L'Holocaust és un mite creat pels Aliats amb fins propagandístics i després aprofitat pels jueus per als seus propòsits. *Els errors i les incoherències dels testimonis dels supervivents n'assenyalen la manca de fiabilitat. *Les preteses proves documentals sobre l'Holocaust, des de fotografies de camps de concentració fins als diaris d'Anne Frank són invencions fraudulentes. *Les confessions de crims de guerra per antics nazis es van obtenir sota tortura." The nature of Holocaust denial: What is Holocaust denial?, JPR report #3, 2000. Actualitzat el 18 de desembre del 2006. Els negacionistes no accepten pas el terme "negació" com a descripció dels seus punts de vista, sinó que acostumen a fer-se dir revisionistes.S'autodenominen revisionistes: *" Que els negacionistes hagin triat el nom de revisionistes per autodescriure's és una mostra de les seves tàctiques d'engany i de distorsió així com de les seves pretensions de presentar-se com a autèntics historiadors compromesos en la tradicional tasca d'il·luminar el passat." Deborah Lipstadt. Denying the Holocaust—The Growing Assault on Truth and Memory, Penguin, 1993, ISBN 0-452-27274-2, p. 25. *"Disfressant-se amb una vestimenta pseudoacadèmica, han adoptat el terme "revisionisme" per tal d'emmascarar i de legitimar els seus propòsits." Introduction: Denial as Anti-Semitism,"Holocaust Denial: An Online Guide to Exposing and Combating Anti-Semitic Propaganda", Anti-Defamation League, 2001. Actualitzat el 12 de juny del 2007. *"Els negacionistes sovint s'autodenominen revisionistes per així legitimar les seves activitats. Hi ha, evidentment, un gran nombre d'estudiosos compromesos en debats històrics sobre l'Holocaust, l'obra dels quals convé no confondre-la amb la dels negacionistes. Els debats sobre l'Holocaust giren al voltant de temes com ara, per exemple, en quina mesura hi estigueren implicats els alemanys normals i corrents i quin coneixement tenien sobre la política de genocidi, i la successió temporal de les ordres donades per exterminar els jueus. Tanmateix, la tasca del revisionisme històric, que implica reinterpretar el coneixement històric a la llum de noves proves, és una cosa molt diferent de la pretensió que els fets bàsics de l'Holocaust i les proves que els demostren són invencions fraudulentes." The nature of Holocaust denial: What is Holocaust denial?, JPR report #3, 2000. Actualitzat el 16 de maig del 2007. Els estudiosos fan servir el terme "negacionista" per diferenciar els negadors de l'Holocaust dels historiadors revisionistes que usen una metodologia científica.Negacionisme vs. "revisionisme": *" Aquest és el fenomen d'allò que ha acabat sent conegut com a 'revisionisme', 'negationisme', o 'Negació de l'Holocaust,' la principal característica del qual és o bé una negació oberta de la realitat del genocidi dels nazis contra els jueus, o, bé, si més no, un intent de rebaixar-ne la magnitud o la importància... Resulta crucial, tanmateix, distingir entre les totalment objectables polítiques del negacionisme i la completament legítima tasca de revisió acadèmica d'interpretacions acceptades prèviament de qualsevol fet històric, inclòs l'Holocaust." Bartov, Omer. The Holocaust: Origins, Implementation and Aftermath, Routledge, pp.11-12. Bartov és un distingit John P. Birkelund Professor d'història d'Europa a l'Institut Watson i se'l considera una de les principals autoritats mundials en el tema del genocidi ("Omer Bartov", The Watson Institute for International Studies). *"Les dues principals refutacions del negacionisme als Estats Units foren obra dels historiadors Deborah Lipstadt (1993) i, conjuntament per Michael Shermer i Alex Grobman (2000). Aquests estudiosos estableixen una distinció entre revisionisme i negacionisme. Revisionisme, segons el seu punt de vista, implica una actualització del coneixement existent sobre un fet històric, no pas una negació del fet mateix, que s'aconegueix mitjançant l'estudi de noves proves empíriques o una reinterpretació o reexaminació de les proves existents. El legítim revisionisme històric reconeix un "cert cos de prova irrefutable" o de "proves convergents" que suggereixen que un esdeveniment com ara la pesta negra, l'esclavitud a Amèrica o l'Holocaust va passar de debò (Lipstadt 1993:21; Shermer & Grobman 200:34). El negacionisme, per altra banda, rebutja tots els fonaments de la prova històrica..." Ronald J. Berger. Fathoming the Holocaust: A Social Problems Approach, Aldine Transaction, 2002, ISBN 0202306704, p. 154. *"En aquella època, a mitjans dels anys setanta, el fantasma del negacionisme (emmascarat com a "revisionisme") havia començat a alçar el cap a Austràlia..." Bartrop, Paul R. "A Little More Understanding: The Experience of a Holocaust Educator in Australia" in Samuel Totten, Steven Leonard Jacobs, Paul R Bartrop. Teaching about the Holocaust, Praeger/Greenwood, 2004, p. xix. ISBN 0275982327 *"Pierre Vidal-Naquet demana que el negacionisme no s'anomeni 'revisionisme' perquè 'negar la història no és pas revisar-la'. Les Assassins de la Memoire. Un Eichmann de papier et autres essays sur le revisionisme 15 (1987)." Citat a Roth, Stephen J. "Denial of the Holocaust as an Issue of Law" in the Israel Yearbook on Human Rights, Volum 23, Martinus Nijhoff Publishers, 1993, ISBN 0792325818, p. 215. *" Aquest assaig descriu, des d'una perspectiva metodològica, alguns dels defectes inherents a les postures "revisionistes" sobre la història de l'Holocaust. El propòsit no és pas el de crear polèmica, ni tampoc el d'atribuir motius. Més aviat, pretén explicar l'error fonamental en la postura "revisionista", com també aquesta postura no deixa necessàriament cap altra opció. La conclusió és que "revisionisme" no és una denominació adient perquè els seus fets no s'adiuen pas amb la postura que proclama i, sobretot, la seva metodologia és la contrària de la correcta en la investigació històrica... "Revisionisme" es troba obligat a desviar-se de la metodologia standard de la investigació històrica, perquè pretén adaptar els fets a una hipòtesi preconcebuda; nega esdeveniments que ha estat provat d'una manera empírica que van tenir lloc; i perquè treballa a la inversa, anant de la conclusió als fets, necessitant així la distorsió i la manipulació d'aquests fets, allà on no encaixin en la conclusió preconcebuda (tal com gairebé sempre passa). En resum, el "revisionisme" nega una cosa que s'ha demostrat que va passar mitjançant la deshonestedat metodològica." McFee, Gordon. "Why 'Revisionism' Isn't", The Holocaust History Project, 15 de maig de 1999. Actualitzat el 22 de desembre del 2006. *"Un element crucial per entendre i combatre el negacionisme és establir una clara distinció entre negacionisme i revisionisme. Un dels més insidiosos i perillosos aspectes del negacionisme contemporani, tal com el practiquen Arthur Butz, Bradley Smith i Greg Raven, és el fet que pretenen presentar la seva obra com un estudi metodològicament acceptable sota la disfressa de "revisionisme històric". El terme 'revisionista' impregna les seves publicacions com a descriptor dels seus motius, orientacions i metodologia. De fet, el negacionisme no és de cap manera 'revisionisme,' és negacionisme... Els actuals negacionistes no són pas revisionistes — ni tan sols neo-revisionistes. Són Negacionistes. Les seves motivacions neixen de les seves simpaties neo-nazis i del seu antisemitisme rampant." Austin, Ben S. "Deniers in Revisionists Clothing", The Holocaust\Shoah Page, Middle Tennessee State University. Actualitzat el 29 de març del 2007. *"El negacionisme pot resultar una particularment insidiosa forma d'antisemitisme precisament perquè sovint intenta disfressar-se d'una cosa del tot diferent: un genuí debat acadèmic (a les pàgines, per exemple, d'una publicació de nom en aparença innocent com ara el Journal for Historical Review). Els negacionistes sovint s'autodenominen revisionistes per així legitimar les seves activitats. Hi ha, evidentment, un gran nombre d'estudiosos compromesos en debats històrics sobre l'Holocaust, l'obra dels quals convé no confondre-la amb la dels negacionistes. Els debats sobre l'Holocaust giren al voltant de temes com ara, per exemple, en quina mesura hi estigueren implicats els alemanys normals i corrents i quin coneixement tenien sobre la política de genocidi, i la successió temporal de les ordres donades per exterminar els jueus. Tanmateix, la tasca del revisionisme històric, que implica reinterpretar el coneixement històric a la llum de noves proves, és una cosa molt diferent de la pretensió que els fets bàsics de l'Holocaust i les proves que els demostren són invencions fraudulentes." The nature of Holocaust denial: What is Holocaust denial?, JPR report #3, 2000. Retrieved May 16, 2007. *"Que els negacionistes hagin triat el nom de revisionistes per autodescriure's és una mostra de les seves tàctiques d'engany i de distorsió així com de les seves pretensions de presentar-se com a autèntics historiadors compromesos en la tradicional tasca d'il·luminar el passat." Per als historiadors, de fet, el nom revisionisme presenta unes connotacions que el converteixen en totalment legítim-- recorda la controvertida escola dels anomenats "revisionistes," de la I Guerra Mundial, segons els quals, els alemanys foren injustament considerats responsables de la guerra i que, per tant, els acords de Versalles arribaven a unes conclusions errònies perquè partien d'unes premises falses. Així, els negacionistes es vinculen a una específica tradició historiogràfica de reavaluació del passat. Reclamar l'herència dels revisionistes de la I Guerra Mundial i negant que tinguin cap altre objectiu que la difusió de la veritat constitueix una tàctica per aconseguir credibilitat intel·lectual, cosa que, altrament, els resultaria impossible." Deborah Lipstadt. Denying the Holocaust -- The Growing Assault on Truth and Memory, Penguin, 1993, ISBN 0-452-27274-2, p. 25. Sovint els negacionistes afirmen, implícitament o bé d'una manera oberta, que l'Holocaust és un frau creat deliberadament per afavorir els interessos dels jueus en detriment dels d'altres pobles. Un frau en favor dels interessos dels jueus: *"El títol de la principal obra d'App sobre l'Holocaust, The Six Million Swindle (L'estafa dels sis milions), resulta força eloqüent perquè, per si mateix, implica l'existència d'una conspiració dels jueus per obtenir diners dels no jueus mitjançant el recurs al frau." Mathis, Andrew E. Holocaust Denial, a Definition, The Holocaust History Project, 2 de juliol del 2004. *"D'aquesta manera, se'ns presenta els jueus com uns poderosos conspiradors que han creat mites sobre el seu propi patiment. Segons els negacionistes, manipulant proves i endegant una grandiosa campanya de propaganda, els jueus han fet passar les seves mentides per veritats, cosa que els ha comportat molts beneficis, com ara presentar reclamacions financeres a Alemanya i aconseguir suport per a l'estat d'Israel." The nature of Holocaust denial: What is Holocaust denial?, JPR report #3, 2000. *" Per què, podríem preguntar als negacionistes, si l'Holocaust mai no va tenir lloc, hauria algú d'inventar-se una història d'horror com ara aquesta? Perquè, alguns negacionistes afirmen, hi havia una conspiració sionista consistent a exagerar els tràngols dels jueus durant la Guerra per tal de finançar l'estat d'Israel mitjançant reparacions de guerra." Michael Shermer & Alex Grobman. Denying History: : who Says the Holocaust Never Happened and why Do They Say It?, University of California Press, 2000, ISBN 0520234693, p. 106. *"Des de la seva fundació...l'Institute for Historical Review (IHR), una organització negacionista de Califòrnia, impulsada per Willis Carto del Liberty Lobby, ha difòs la teoria de la conspiració que els els jueus van crear la mentida del seu propi genocidi per manipular els no-jueus i guanyar-se'n la simpatia." Antisemitism and Racism Country Reports: United States, Stephen Roth Institute, 2000. *"El punt central dels negacionistes és que els jueus no són pas víctimes sinó botxins. Van robar bilions en reparacions, van destruir el bon nom d'Alemanya difonent el "mite" de l'Holocaust, i es guanyaren les simpaties internacionals explicant el que els havien fet. En el súmum de la injustícia, van aprofitar-se de la simptaia mundial per desplaçar un altre poble per poder crear l'Estat d'Israel. Aquesta afirmació sobre la creació d'Israel és la clau de volta del seu argument ." Deborah Lipstadt. Denying the Holocaust -- The Growing Assault onTruth and Memory, Penguin, 1993, ISBN 0-452-27274-2, p. 27. *"Els negacionistes dibuixen una gran i tèrbola conspiració que aconsegueix controlar i manipular les institucions de l'educació, la cultura, els mitjans de comunicació i els governs per tal de difondre una mitologia perversa. El propòsit d'aquesta mitologia de l'Holocaust, afirmen, és inculcar un sentiment de culpa als blancs, a l'Occident cristià. Aquells que aconsegueixen fer que algú se senti culpable tenen poder sobre seu i poden obligar-lo a sotmetre's als seus propòsits. Aquest poder s'ha utilitzat per legitimar el projecte jueu de creació de l'Estat d'Israel." Introduction: Denial as Anti-Semitism, "Holocaust Denial: An Online Guide to Exposing and Combating Anti-Semitic Propaganda", Anti-Defamation League, 2001. *"Els negacionistes argumenten que la culpa i la vergonya creada per la mitologia de l'Holocaust ha dut Occident, principalment els EUA, a finançar l'establiment i la continuïtat de l'Estat d'Israel, la qual cosa costa als contribuents americans uns tres mil milions de dòlars a l'any. Els contribuents americans han estat —i continuen sent— estafats..." Introduction: Denial as Anti-Semitism, "Holocaust Denial: An Online Guide to Exposing and Combating Anti-Semitic Propaganda", Anti-Defamation League, 2001. *"La insistència en el revisionisme de l'Holocaust ha impulsat la represa de l'antisemitisme dins del moviment del Klan. La negació de l'Holocaust ha fet revifar l'antisemitisme conspiratiu. Qui si no els jueus tenien els mitjans i el poder per difondre entre les masses crèdules un dels majors fraus de la història? I per quin motiu? Doncs per afirmar els arguments de l'il·legítim estat d'Israel fent que els no jueus es sentin culpables, evidentment." Lawrence N. Powell, Troubled Memory: Anne Levy, the Holocaust, and David Duke's Louisiana, University of North Carolina Press, 2000, ISBN 0807853747, p. 445. Per aquesta raó, s'acostuma a considerar el negacionisme una teoria de la conspiració antisemita Antisemita: *"Exemples actuals d'antisemitisme en la vida pública, els mitjans de comunicació, les escoles, els llocs de treball i en l'àmbit religiós podrien incloure, prenent nota del context general... negar el fet, amplitud, mecanismes (per ex. les cambres de gas) o la intencionalitat del genocidi del poble jueu a mans de l'Alemanya nazi i dels seus col·laboradors i còmplices durant la II Guerra Mundial (l'Holocaust)." , European Fundamental Rights Agency *"Això elevaria la seva ideologia antisemita —que és el que és el negacionisme— al nivell d'historiografia responsable —cosa que no ho és pas." Deborah Lipstadt, Denying the Holocaust, ISBN 0-14-024157-4, p. 11. *"La negació de l'Holocaust es troba entre les formes més insidioses d'antisemitisme..." Roth, Stephen J. "Denial of the Holocaust as an Issue of Law" in the Israel Yearbook on Human Rights, Volume 23, Martinus Nijhoff Publishers, 1993, ISBN 0792325818, p. 215. *"Els que avui dia neguen l'Holocaust no són pas revisionistes —ni tan sols neo-revisionistes—. Són negacionistes. Les seves motivacions parteixen de la seva ideologia neonazi i del seu antisemitisme rampant." Austin, Ben S. "Deniers in Revisionists Clothing", The Holocaust\Shoah Page, Middle Tennessee State University. *"La negació de l'Holocaust pot ser una particularment insidiosa forma d'antisemitisme precisament perquè pretén disfressar-se d'una cosa del tot diferent: un genuí debat acadèmic (a les pàgines, per exemple, de l'aparentment inocu Journal for Historical Review)." The nature of Holocaust denial: What is Holocaust denial?, JPR report #3, 2000. *"Aquest llibre tracta sobre molts dels mites que han fet tan letal l'antisemitisme... A més d'aquests mites històrics, també tractem del nou, maliciosament creat, mite de la negació de l'Holocaust, una altra creença sense base que s'usa per crear odi contra els jueus." Schweitzer, Frederick M. & Perry, Marvin. Anti-Semitism: myth and hate from antiquity to the present, Palgrave Macmillan, 2002, ISBN 0312165617, p. 3. *"Una previsible base de l'antisemitisme arabo-islàmic és la negació de l'Holocaust..." Schweitzer, Frederick M. & Perry, Marvin. Anti-Semitism: myth and hate from antiquity to the present, Palgrave Macmillan, 2002, ISBN 0312165617, p. 10. *"L'antisemitisme, en la forma de la negació de l'Holocaust, ha estat patit per un professor treballant en una escola catòlica amb un gran nombre d'estudiants polonesos i croats." Geoffrey Short, Carole Ann Reed. Issues in Holocaust Education, Ashgate Publishing, 2004, ISBN 0754642119, p. 71. *"De fet, la tasca de l'antisemitisme organitzat durant la darrera dècada del segle ha estat difondre el revisionisme sobre l'Holocaust, la negació que l'Holocaust va esdevenir-se." Stephen Trombley, "antisemitism", The Norton Dictionary of Modern Thought, W. W. Norton & Company, 1999, ISBN 0393046966, p. 40. *"Després de la Guerra del Yom Kippur una visible represa de l'antisemitisme a França ha torbat la tranquil·la vida de la comunitat; hi ha hagut grans atemptats contra sinagogues, ha aparegut el revisionisme sobre l'Holocaust, i una dreta antisemita ha intentat aconseguir fer-se respectable." Howard K. Wettstein, Diasporas and Exiles: Varieties of Jewish Identity, University of California Press, 2002, ISBN 0520228642, p. 169. *"La negació de l'Holocaust és un bon substitut de l'antisemitisme." Igounet, Valérie. "Holocaust denial is part of a strategy", Le Monde diplomatique, Maig, 1998. Referències Categoria:Holocaust